


The Comprehensive Marianne Study Guide

by Carbonated_Blood



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Not a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbonated_Blood/pseuds/Carbonated_Blood
Summary: Welcome to The Comprehensive Marianne Study Guide!This text does not aim to fully dissect or examine Marianne's character in any way, but instead serve as a helpful reference sheet for canon information when writing her.
Kudos: 5





	The Comprehensive Marianne Study Guide

__________________  
In Game Information

This information aims to be as factual as possible, parroting much of the concrete, in game, information. It wouldn't be comprehensive if it wasn't redundant.   
__________________

NAME; Marianne von Edmund

HOUSE; Golden Deer 

HOMELAND; The Leicester Alliance, specifically the Margravate of Edmund.

DOB; 23rd of the Red Wolf Moon, imperial year 1162.

AGE; 17 years old at the beginning of 3H's story, 23 years old at its end.

HAIR COLOR; Blue, it's hex code being #B1D1FA.

EYE COLOR; Brown, their hex code being #8E7A7C.

HEIGHT; 163 centimetres tall, or 5'4" tall. Marianne does not grow in height after the timeskip.

STRENGTHS; Swords, white magic, riding, and flying. 

WEAKNESSES; Fists, and heavy armor.

BUDDING TALENT; Lances, of which grants her the combat art "Frozen Lance".

PERSONAL ABILITY; Animal Friend, restores 20% of her maximum hp at the beginning of every turn in which she is adjacent to a mounted ally unit.

RECRUITMENT REQUIREMENTS; To be recruited from a separate house, Marianne requires the player to have a magic stat of 10, and a riding rank of C.

CREST; "Crest of the Beast", uncommonly known otherwise as "Maurice's Crest".

RELIC WEAPON; The magic sword Blutgang. Equipping this weapon allows Marianne to use the unique combat art "Beast Fang".

LEARNED SPELLS; Black Magic - Blizzard at rank D, Thoron at rank C, Cutting Gale at rank B, and Fimbulvetr at rank A.  
White Magic - Heal at rank D, Nosferatu at rank D+, Physic at rank C, Silence at rank B, and Aura at rank A.

LOST ITEMS; Bag of Seeds, How to be Tidy, Confessional Letter.

LIKED GIFTS; Lily of the Valley, Dapper Handkerchief, Floral Adornment, Armored Bear.

DISLIKED ITEMS; Hunting Dagger, Smoked Meat.

INTERESTS; Praying, Talking to Animals.

LIKES; The Goddess, Birds, Reading, Delicate Flowers.

DISLIKES; Herself, Crests, Tidying Up.

FAVORITE TEAS; Dagda Fruit, Lavender, and Cinnamon.

INTERESTED TOPICS; A dinner invitation... A new gambit... A word of advice... Books you've read recently... Cats... Children at the market... Close calls... Exploring the monastery... Fodlan's future... Forest birds... Gardening mishaps... Hopes for your future... I heard some gossip... Likable allies... Monastery mysteries... Our first meeting... Overcoming weaknesses... Plans for the future... Relaxing at the sauna... School days... Strange fish at the pond... Tell me about yourself... Thanks for everything... The existence of crests... The ideal professor... The last battle... The library's collection... The view from the bridge... You seem different... 

VALID FINAL COMMENT ANSWERS;   
"Spending time with me must be boring, isn't it?" Disagree, Admonish.   
"I-I'm sorry... I don't know what to say..." Chat, Praise.   
"It's a waste to spend your time with me..." Disagree.   
"You'll be met with misfortune if you spend too much time with me..." Disagree, Admonish, Chat.   
"You don't seem to be very good at talking... At least you're not as bad as me." Nod, Sigh.   
"It's not like I can go home... My adoptive father doesn't want me there..." Chat, Praise.   
"Thanks to you, I'm beginning to feel more comfortable talking to people." Nod, Disagree.   
"I'm all right now. I think I can look forward to living my life." Nod, Laugh, Commend.   
"I hope you never leave... oh! Never mind... Ignore me." Laugh, Blush.

__________________  
Game Adjacent Information

This information, while to the best of my readings is fully factual, is not explicitly stated in game, or involves concepts absent from 3H's setting.  
__________________

IRL DOB; November 23rd

BIRTHSTONE; Citrine/Yellow Topaz.

STARSIGN; Sagittarius.

CHINESE ZODIAC; Horse, assuming a birth year of 1162/1978/1990/2002/2014.

BLOOD TYPE; AB (Though knowing her, you'd guess it's "B negative" :smirk:).

FOOD PREFERENCE; Favored foods seem to be dishes involving fruits, vegetables, fish, and bird, with a preference for pheasant. Unfavored foods seem to be rather cheesy meals, or ones with reduced fat.

__________________  
Fun Facts

These tidbits are just that, facts that are fun.  
__________________

A crest stone bearing the Crest of the Beast is seen on Edelgard's relic weapon Aymr.

Marianne's adoptive father paid the monastery in order to keep the identity of Marianne's crest a secret.

Dorté does not belong to Marianne, but instead to the monastery. If Marianne falls in battle pre-timeskip, her ending card will imply she took Dorté and left Garreg Mach.

It is Marianne's crest that allows her to know what animals are thinking from looking at them.

Marianne's birth parents both passed away when she was 14.

Marianne, if not recruited by the player, will never appear post timeskip. This, in tandem with her and the player's A-support, can imply that Marianne found a purpose to live through the professor's influence.

An unused "Dark Blutgang" remains in 3H's game files.

Blutgang, in German mythology, is the sword of the hero Heime.

Heime's Blutgang shatters when clashing against Dietrich's own sword, Naglering.

Heime has a grey war steed named Rispa.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've wanted to, as the self appointed #1 Marianne stan, put out for a long time. I saw a Marianne fanzine taking applicants, and while I lack the confidence to apply for such a thing, I still wanted to help out potential writers!
> 
> I want to keep the factual elements of this guide just that, factual, so if anything here seems incorrect, please let me know!
> 
> Follow me @PepsiCaramel for none of what you see on ao3.


End file.
